This invention relates generally to humidifiers and, more particularly, to a humidifier with a tamper proof liquid level responsive shut-off.
Various types of humidifiers are used to increase the humidity in a living environment. Such humidifiers use a variety of different output mechanisms to disperse from a supply reservoir water which has been preconditioned by, for example, atomization, evaporation or vaporization. In the interest of energy conservation and safety, many humidifiers are equipped with control systems that deenergize an electrical output mechanism in response to the exhaustion of the unit's water supply. Although providing a desired shut-off function, prior liquid level responsive control systems have exhibited various individual and collective deficiencies such as high cost, irratic performance, and cumbersome design configurations. An improved float responsive humidifier shut-off system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/697,550. In that system, a switch unit is protected from possible damage or inadvertent operation after removal of a demountable output mechanism. However, after demounting of the output mechanism, undesirable energization thereof can be initiated by certain tampering operations.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a humidifier with an improved tamper proof control system for deenergizing an electrically operated output mechanism in response to an absence of a sufficient volume of water in a supply reservoir.